


Protector

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: AU, Fanart, Gen, Valkyrie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene as a Valkyrie. For <a href="http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://petronelle.livejournal.com/"><b>petronelle</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra LeMaitre (Petra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



Summary: Gene as a Valkyrie. For [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/).

 


End file.
